


Break the Bottle

by Kelpie169



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelpie169/pseuds/Kelpie169
Summary: It's just another stupid party and Blaise is bored. Until she shows up.





	Break the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the New Beginnings Drabble Contest over on the Facebook group Wrackspurts & Nargles. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit.

Blaise sighed as he lifted the tumbler of Ogden’s to his lips. Despite the levity and merriment around him, he felt heavy. 

There was Pansy, hanging on Draco’s arm as he schmoozed some Ministry big wig and tried to shake her off and impress Granger at the same time. Potter and Weasley were meandering awkwardly around the outskirts of the room, shuffling their feet and trying to look as if they belonged. The Greengrass sisters had cornered Longbottom, who looked positively terrified as he silently pleaded over their heads for anyone to save him. The adults, or older adults since they technically did qualify now, had gathered at the far end of the ballroom to discuss whatever it was they discussed when these stupid events happened. 

Blaise sighed once again. It was the same as ever. 

“Oh, there you are!”

The high pitched giggle rang out clearly, echoing off the marble of the Malfoy’s ballroom and distinctly out of place.

He shifted his gaze to the right to see Luna Lovegood. “Here I am?”

Her wide, pale blue eyes crinkled slightly in the corners as she smiled once more. “Of course, silly. The nargles lead me right to you. Your mind must’ve been wandering an awful lot for how many were fluttering about just now.”

Blaise stared mutely, his glass hanging limply at his side and his mouth slightly open in astonishment.

“You should really close your mouth. Blibbering humdingers love wisdom teeth.”

A shower of daisies cascaded to the floor as the mental blonde waif swung an odd wooden instrument around her body and began strumming her fingers against the strings. “Blaise, Blaise, Blaise. You make me feel positively like the suns rays. Like nice breezy summer days. Blaise, Blaise, Blaise.”

She continued humming as she strode toward Draco and Hermione while Blaise continued to stare, gobsmacked at the lunatic girl.

“She finally managed to track you down, eh?”

Much to his chagrin, Blaise startled at the sound of Harry’s voice and the resultant impact of his tumbler on the marble floor drew quite a bit of attention. A quick wave of his wand repaired the cut crystal glass and he set it quickly down on a side table. 

“What exactly do you mean, Potter?”

Harry chuckled lowly as he glanced toward his quirky friend who stood out in her jeans and Tshirt in the sea of formalwear. “Back at school while you were studiously  _ not _ noticing her, she noticed you. For a Slytherin, you are remarkably unsubtle, Zabini.”

Blaise glared at the former Gryffindor and scoffed. “Well...you’re-you’re one to talk, Potter.”

“Nice comeback, Blaise.” He could practically hear his best friend’s eyes roll and bit his tongue to keep from lashing out as Draco strolled up with the two beauties in tow. 

“Granger. Lovegood. Nice to see you again.”

Hermione smirked and glanced at Luna who strummed merrily on her guitar, a slightly vacant expression on her face once more as she hummed along to the tune. 

“Anyway, it’s time for the fireworks. The Weasel twins have everything set up. So let’s get out to the garden.” Draco winked at Blaise as he gallantly offered his arm to Hermione who rolled her eyes but laughingly took it. 

Harry smirked and shuffled away, leaving Blaise to escort the odd ex-Ravenclaw to the garden. “Would you care to walk with me?”

“Not particularly, no.”

Blaise blinked. 

“I brought sparklers and Draco said we could use them in here.” Luna swung the guitar over her shoulder, then waved her hand and a small blue bag appeared. She pulled the drawstrings and plunged her arm in up to her shoulder.

Blaise’s eyes widened so much he thought they might pop right out of his skull. “So, Granger taught you her signature charm, did she?”

Luna just smiled and continued rummaging. A few minutes later Blaise looked on in shock as she had assembled what looked like a small outdoor cafe table, full Italian coffee and pastry spread as well as some kind of firework type show.

“So, Blaise? Are you game?”

He looked from the small blonde to the table, to the firework display firing on the far side of the room, back to the table, and finally to the tiny blonde girl again. He collapsed into one of the surprisingly sturdy cafe chairs. 

“I have a lot of bottled up emotions about you, you know?”

Luna sat across from him and picked up a dainty peach macaron. “Break the bottle.”

Blaise sputtered as he choked on a sip of the frankly, excellent espresso she’d managed to pull from her bag. “That’s-that’s not how metaphors wo-”

“Where is it? If you’re too scared to do it, I can.”

Their eyes met over the table, pale blue and deep brown before Blaise broke down into a deep soulful laugh. “Oh, Luna love. I do believe that the bottle is filled with distilled happiness. Let’s break it together and play in its contents.” He held up the small cup of espresso, his face nearly aching with the width of his smile. She followed suit with her odd concoction of milky...something. “To new beginnings!”

She smiled beatifically back and clinked their cups together gently. “To new beginnings, Blaise. To new beginnings.”


End file.
